Blasphemy
Blasphemy - The Bomb Legion, is one of the Legions of Chaos. The Bomb Crest is obtained after defeating Verge Zagan on Stage 3. Blasphemy is the third legion obtained in the game. Appearance The Bomb Legion is a ground-based, turtle-esque legion. Their shells look like orange-coloured Naval mines which have several nodes all over the surface and as well as a sharp spike on top of the shell. Their skin colour is mainly a dark blue colour and have flames at the ends of each limb. Their ribcages are external and have tails on their lower backside. They float along the ground as if swimming, like turtly do. Gameplay This legion﻿ self-destructs as an attack mechanism. It's a short range type legion (unless you are using its Assist attack, which is short-to-long range attack). This legion is very useful at clearing out a large crowd of enemies and is effective against ALL types of monsters. This legion does, however, consume quite a bit of SP each time one of its members explode, so depending on the type of player you are, it might be wiser to use the legion's Assist Attack when you don't have too many enemys to fight against on your own. So, if used properly, this legion can become one of the best legions in the game, second only to Thanatos. This legion is also used to break open certain Dark Gates with a Bomb Crest symbol on them. Once you have reacquired the Thanatos Ultimate Legion and are trying to level it up while it's still weak, best equip this legion or the Claw Legion with Thanatos. *'Strengths:' This legion is effective against ALL types of monsters and several bosses. It's one of the best legions at scattering large groups of enemies, this is very helpful for when you're surrounded. Its Assist Attack can be used to destroy certain Dark Gates. *'Weaknesses:' Every time one of these turtles explode, they consume quite a bit of SP, so you must know when to use this legion when your Soul gauge is low or is still small. They also take time to explode, which is a waste at times. Abilities Force When you first aquire this legion, it manifests itself in the form of a single bomb-turtle which stands beside Sieg until its services are requested. When the Force level is at its maximum (Lv. 4), there will be a total of four legionnaires. Force Attack The legionnaires will move towards a targeted enemy (if there is one) and self-destruct. If there isn't a targeted enemy, they will self-destruct on the spot, so it is best to use this attack when they are close enough to enemies; otherwise the move is just wasting SP. Assist Crimson Carnage: A Bomb legion appears in front of Sieg, Sieg then kicks the legion, as if it were a soccer ball, towards the enemy. The legion expldes on contact, causing massive damage to nearby enemy. This attack can also be used to destroy certain Dark Gates. Enchant *'Level 1 - Airblaze Lv. 1:' While airborne, Sieg can stab the ground as he falls down - this knocks down nearby enemies. His Soul gauge is also increased by 100 points. *'Level 2:' Sieg's Soul gauge is now increased by 200 points. *'Level 3 - Airblaze Lv. 2:' This is a more improved version of Airblaze Lv. 1. This time, when Sieg stabs the ground, he plants a charge that blasts enemies in the vicinity and causes incineration effect. *'Level 4 - Blasphemy Spirit Trancer:' Sieg now has the ability to use Airblaze Lv. 2 without having to equip the Bomb Crest and his Soul gauge is increased by 200 points if Blasphemy is equipped Leveling Up Costs The table above depicts how much experience the Bomb Legion needs to level up.﻿ Category:Legions